A Second Chance
by Yukidog
Summary: 15 year old Travis was never truly happy due to his controlling mother. A mysterious event sends him to a world where he is finally free from his mother. There he experiences the life he missed out on and more.    Read and Review, amateur writer here :
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Amateur writer, help me improve. Anyway, I don't know how I ended up a brony or how I even ended up deciding to write a fanfiction on it, but its happening, I have entered the 9th layer of brony fandom.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the canon characters. They are property of Hasbro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Departure<p>

Travis was on a family vacation to Yosemite, he had always enjoyed the outdoors, although his mother on the other hand, not so much. Most trips he embarked on were usually for those who preferred to be close to creature comforts. For example, the last three places Travis had visited were particularly boring for him because those places happened to be one place, Vegas. His mother was obsessed with gambling and she would go at almost any opportunity leaving Travis at home or stuck in a hotel room. This trip to Yosemite was a breath of fresh air, literally. The 15 year old teen was sitting in the back seat of the car enjoying the natural scenery along the road to his destination. He was picturing himself in the outdoors mountain biking or hiking through the forest.

He opened the window letting the cool air rush into the car. Travis took a deep breath and smiled. Moments after opening the window his mother turned back and shouted "Close that window! You're going to let some nasty bug in!" The teen was immediately put back into reality. He closed the window and let out an annoyed grunt. "_I forgot I was with HER." _There was a reason why this family hadn't taken many trips outdoors, Maria, Travis's mother would always ruin the trip, refusing to leave the car or lodge. Not to mention she was overprotective and didn't let Travis leave either. His father, John, wouldn't even stand up for him, he would just listen to his wife complain and command the family around, it was always Maria's decision. She was the tyrant of the Newman family.

After a 9 hour drive, they had finally arrived at the lodge. The sun had already set and it was almost midnight. They unloaded the baggage and began bringing it in, but Travis was nowhere in sight. Immediately after getting off the car, he had left the light from the building illuminating the nearby ground outside. He found a small patch of grass and laid down, staring at the sky. It was getting close to a full moon, and not many stars were in sight due to the bright moon. Even though there were few stars it was more than he usually saw back at home. Travis lived in the city where there was too much light pollution and stars wouldn't be able to be seen. It was truly a beautiful sight but it was ended when he heard his mother shouting at him to help with the luggage and how awful the cold was. He stood up and looked at the silhouette of the trees and listened to the crickets for a second. The teen let out a sigh and began heading back to the car.

After checking into the lodge Travis picked up a few trail maps and headed to the room with the rest of the Newman family. Upon entering their room he hopped onto the bed and rested on his back. "Man I am tired, let's get some sleep for tomorrow; I planned out a hike already." He pulled a map out of his pocket which had been marked and tossed it on the table next to his bed. His sister, Jessica picked it up and opened it. Jessica was Travis's twin sister who was neutral on the entire outdoors or indoors situation. She was open minded but naïve compared to her ignorant mother. "Looks like a long hike, are you sure we can handle this?" Travis sat upright, "Of course sis, we'll just have to pace ourselves and we have enough supplies, so" She thought for a second, "Okay, whatever you say, you are the expert on this stuff." Maria walked over to Jessica. "Honey, may I see the map please?" She handed the map to her mother.

She looked at the map for a few seconds then flipped out. "Ten miles? Travis are you sick in the head? How are we ever going to complete this! We're going to have to revise this." Maria took a sharpie and began drawing a line. Travis sat on the edge of the bed frustrated but quiet. His mother then walked over to the table. "Okay everybody, come over here! This is the new plan!" She laid the map out and Travis began following the line. "Mom, this line is along the highway." He said blatantly.

"I know that. We're going to drive through Yosemite, it's still ten miles and it's about the same as hiking." She responded confidently.

"You're kidding me!" Travis was about ready to punch someone. The trip he had been waiting for the past year had just been ruined by his mother.

"You do realize this is going to be at most a thirty minute drive?"

"There's a pool here! You still have something to do when you get back."

Travis let out a frustrated scream. "Ruined again! This is the fifth god damn time! Fifteen years and I have never been able to enjoy the freakin' wilderness the way it was meant to be." He slammed the table and jumped onto the bed. "I'm going to sleep! Nothing to look forward to now."

Maria smiled, "Alright then! So we'll wake up early tomorrow and this'll be the first thing to do. Also Travis, you know the bed is for John and I. Sleep on the floor."

He let out another frustrated scream and kicked the sheets off of him and pulled out the sleeping bag. He then spread it out and crawled into it and ducked his head into it. Soon everyone was asleep.

The Newman family was woken by an alarm clock set at 12 PM. Travis grudgingly crawled out of his sleeping bag. They got ready and Travis put on his hiking boots. "_Wait, what am I doing?" _He took those off and put on some sandals knowing he won't be going anywhere. The car ride was dull and Maria was making futile attempts of lightening the mood. "Hey look, birds!" she would say, "Isn't that a pretty waterfall?" Travis muttered "Would be a lot better if we were actually there."

John pulled over to the side of the road, "Bathroom break!" and Maria quickly responded. "What? You're going to do your business out here? Have some humanity John!" John was about to continue driving but Travis had an idea.

"Wait, mom, I really have to go. I can't hold it any longer."

She looked at Travis with an angry stare.

"Go. Fine. Be quick, I don't want you getting dirty and coming back here."

Travis exited the car and looked at Jessica and scratched his ear. Jessica picked up the cue and also gained permission to leave the car. The siblings had always had a cue when the other was planning something, it was one of the few ways they could exchange their mischievous plans in private. They both disappeared into the nearby bushes. "_Strange…" _Maria thought, but she didn't want to investigate because they went into bushes.

"What is it Travis?" Jessica asked.

Travis was trying to keep his excitement under control. "Jessie, we happened to stop at the trailhead of the originally planned hike. We could just sneak off for a little while."

"Won't mom and dad be worried sick about us?"

"Don't worry; they'll realize it too once they look at the map. Then mom will be forced to go hiking for us." Travis laughed a bit. "It's a perfect plan! I still remember the route, but we're not going to be well enough supplied but I remember enough of the map so we can plan a shorter route."

"Okay I guess." Jessica said hesitantly.

"Follow me, the trailhead is this way."

"Hold on, you're in sandals, that's not the best thing for walking here."

Travis looked down, "Your right, let's go back a few eras." He took off his sandals and pocketed them. The brother looked at his sister's feet and said "You too." Then he pointed to her feet.

"Oh! What do you know?" Then Jessica also took off her sandals and giggled a bit. By now the plan started to sound good for her, "This is going to be fun."

The siblings headed onto the trailhead, the dirt under Travis's feet felt relieving as the cool texture massaged them every step he took. "_Now this is the way Yosemite is meant to be experienced." _He was walking down some switchbacks with the beautiful scenery to the left of him. The skies were a crisp blue unlike the smoggy gray of the city. As the hike continued they found themselves surrounded by forest, the way the sunlight bled threw the canopy of the trees was mesmerizing. "Wow," Jessica said looking up at the colossal trees. "Pretty huh?" Travis said looking back at Jessica. She only nodded in response.

The pair stopped where the trailhead split.

"Which way now Travis?"

Travis looked at both signs and talked to himself a bit. "If I remember correctly, we make a left here and that trail should take us back."

They took the left trail which seemed to go deeper into the forest. It was another half hour until they hit a clearing and another fork in the road. Slightly alarmed, Jessica asked "I thought you said that trail brings us back to the car."

Travis thought a bit, "No no no, my bad there was one more fork. We make a right here." He said nervously, it was a blind guess but he didn't want to make his sister worry. Another half hour later the trail became very obscure. Jessica was now very concerned. "Travis, I don't think we're going the right way,"

"I think your right." He said with a trembling voice. This was not what Jessica wanted to hear.

"Ha Ha, this is a joke right?" She said seriously.

"Okay, I don't want you to panic, that is the last thing we need. The sun is going to set soon, and we're going to need shelter."

"Oh my god you're serious." Her eyes began watering up. "Why did I decide to come on this stupid trip?" She sniffled. "I should've stayed in the car, why did we leave." Jessica began rambling on about what they should and shouldn't have done. Her heart was pounding, she began pacing around anxiously.

Panic set in, "I think we were that way. Let's go Travis, we don't have much time." Jessica was obviously not thinking straight, her voice was trembling as she said that. The sister began running and Travis began chasing after her instinctively.

"Jessica! No! This isn't the right way! We're not even on the trail!" He shouted at Jessica some more but nothing would stop her.

Finally, Jessica regained her thought process and stopped. "_Oh crap. Why did I just- we're screwed right now, I'm never going to make it back, I'm going to die out here." _She thought. Her nose reddened and tears began rolling down her eyes.

"Jessica! We are in some deep stuff here now that you just ran off!" He stopped and noticed his sister crying. Travis sat down with her, "Don't worry, we'll be okay. We can get out of this. We'll be okay sis." He continued comforting her until the tears stopped rolling. Jessica sat there distressed. Travis began thinking "_Okay, at least we made it to a clearing, we have…" _He stretched his arm out in front of him and stuck out his thumb. "_About an hour left of sunlight. We can't be too far from the trailhead, and I guess we can survive without a shelter for one night."_

He walked over to his sister, "Okay, we're going to go find a campsite hopefully or at least the trail, we're going to take this slowly."

Jessica nodded her head and stood up and began walking with Travis the direction at which she had just ran. The sun set earlier than anticipated, leaving them under the illumination of the full moon. Travis's sister began crying once again, "We're not going to make it out here are we… face it, we're done."

Travis hugged his sister and at that moment, the moonlight struck something shiny and reflected into Travis's eye. He let go of his sister and signaled her to follow him. By then Jessica had also seen the shining object. "What is that?" Jessica asked They walked closer, it was resting on an ancient crumbling pedestal. Travis reached out and picked it up. There was some sort of foreign writing on it, but it was using the Latin alphabet. He held it up to the moonlight to see it better and read it out loud. "Lex kutis arova, I wonder what that means." Just then, a blinding light began to emit from the rock, Travis dropped it and covered his eyes and so did Jessica. They began feeling dizzy, lightheaded, and then they fainted and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Alright, so what do you think? This took me awhile to write actually. :p I know there isn't any mention of the MLP: FIM world YET but this was just a chapter introducing some of the characters. Send me some feedback, I'll appreciate it! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Hey guys thanks for the positive reviews! Over a hundred visits in three days, it isn't much compared to other stories (I think) but it's enough for me. I appreciate you people for reading this story. Anyway here's the second chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Arrival<p>

Travis and Jessica were both unconscious after their encounter with the mysterious rock. Travis was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes and moaned. His head was hurting and he felt nauseous. He was on his side, eyes half open and his thought process was barely functioning. Travis was having trouble regaining his bearings but his sister's grunting gave him the power to do so. "_Jessica!" _He thought and he quickly tried to get to his feet but immediately fell over. _"Agh if only I wasn't so dizzy!"_ He stumbled over to the grunting noises. Travis found the source of the voice, but was startled by what he saw. He gasped, and his sister rolled over to see her brother. "Tr- Travis?" she murmured. Jessica rubbed her eyes and saw a gray stallion with a brown mane on its side next to her with his mouth open and eyes wide open.

Jessica screamed, startling the stallion, who then also screamed. They both stumbled backwards and stared at each other. "Jessica?" asked the stallion. "Travis?" she asked with worry in her voice. Travis nodded, "Jessica, I don't know if you realize this, but… you're a horse." He looked at the horse in disbelief that it was his sister.

"What?" Jessica looked down; her coat was sky blue and her mane was blonde. She shrieked and looked at her hands which were now replaced by hooves. "Travis, what's going on here? Why am I a horse?" she asked frantically.

Travis remained quiet, not knowing what to say. He tried to stand on two legs so he could walk over and calm his sister down but once again he fell over. "_Why can't I-" _His thought was interrupted after he noticed his legs weren't the same as the ones he used to have. "_What? Am I also a horse?" _It was still dark but he managed to examine his body further to realize that he too was a horse.

It was another fifteen minutes before the shock had worn off of the two. "Okay, we may be horses, but we still need to get out of here." Said Travis after remembering the situation they were previously in. The sun was close to rising, the sky became a shade of dark blue. "We should get moving now I guess." The stallion nodded his head and they began walking in a randomly chosen direction, but Travis stopped shortly afterward. "This isn't where we were yesterday." He started looking for a few landmarks that he remembered before the sun fell the day yesterday. "You're right," Responded Jessica. "Then where should we head?" Travis thought for a second, "There's a clearing over there." He pointed with his hoof. "I suppose that's where we should head."

They began walking. Jessica occasionally glanced at Travis and vice versa, it was still odd knowing that their sibling is now a horse. "Travis, what's that mark on your rear end?" Travis looked back at his hind and saw a tree. "I wonder what that is. You have one too by the way." Jessica turned her head. "It's a blank sheet of paper." She noticed something else too, "Look, I have wings!" Travis looked at his sister's side, then at his own. "Me too, maybe these could get us up a little higher, you know to look for civilization."

Travis began to flutter them. He began to get lift, and then he started drifting to the side and eventually crashed into the floor. "Okay, I guess not." Nonetheless, it didn't take too much longer to get to the clearing. From that point on there wasn't much but grass and rolling hills. In the distance were a few jagged peaks and behind them were the woods they recently emerged from. The siblings sat on the grass, not knowing what to do next.

Out of nowhere Jessica broke the silence and said "You know this is all your fault right?"

Travis immediately felt the need to defend himself "Well if you didn't run off like an idiot we wouldn't be this lost! Nor would we have ever found that stupid rock, and we would still be human!"

"Ugh, it was your idea to sneak off into the wilderness in the first place!"

The argument escalated and it caught the attention of a nearby creature. It walked casually towards the quarrelling pair. "Hey there, are you two ponies lost?" said the purple mare.

Travis and Jessica immediately stopped arguing turned towards the pony and stared. "You can talk?" said the confused stallion.

"Um, yeah. Of course I can talk. So do you two need help or anything?" The purple pony gave them a funny look.

Jessica came to a quick realization, if they were talking horses, then why can't they that one talk. What if it knows where they could find help? Jessica quickly responded "Actually yes, we don't know where we are, could you maybe give us directions to some civilization maybe?"

After a bit of thought Travis realized that the horse Jessica was talking to was an intelligent being. Though he remained quiet not wanting to offend the creature as it may be their only hope of finding civilization.

"Sure, just follow me; Ponyville isn't too far from here."

"_Ponyville? That's a strange name." _Travis thought. He decided to not worry about it because it was civilization nonetheless, and he knew that they wouldn't last another day out in the wilderness without food.

Their walk was nothing but awkward silence for the first mile; it was too much for the purple coated pony. "So what are you two's names?"

Jessica introduced both of them, "My name is Jessica and this is my brother Travis."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Twilight Sparkle, what brings you two out here anyway?"

"It's a long story, but I guess we have time." He began talking about the trip to Yosemite, the rock, and the events leading up to the meeting of Twilight. Once he finished Twilight's jaw dropped. She had never heard of Yosemite, what a car was, or what a human was.

"I… don't know what to say. So you two weren't originally ponies, but 'humans' am I correct?" Twilight, despite how much she knew, was dumbstruck.

Travis nodded his head. "You don't know what a human is do you?"

"No, please explain."

"A human is a- hmm how do I explain this." It was strange trying to describe what a human was for the average person doesn't think about it, for most a human was what they saw in the mirror.

"A human is a creature that walks on two legs, we have fingers instead of hooves and we populate the planet Earth." Travis's explanation only created more questions than answers.

"Okay…" Twilight said, now questioning the two foreigners' sanity. "We're almost in Ponyville by the way.

A few more minutes of walking passed and they arrived. It was still sunny, but the town was not what they expected. They saw a civilized pony society, some were selling their goods and a few were eating food in a restaurant talking about their day.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Twilight asked, if their story was true, Equestria was a completely new world for them, and the time they were lost in the wilderness alarmed her.

"No, we don't, unfortunately," Said Jessica.

"Well, you could stay with me until things get sorted out for you two. Are any of you two ponies hungry? You two were out there for an awfully long time."

They were suddenly reminded of their hunger, "Yeah," they said simultaneously. Twilight acknowledged their hunger and she told them to follow her to her house so she can make them something to eat. Along the way a certain rainbow colored pony caught sight of Twilight.

Rainbow Dash dived down from the sky and stopped a few feet above the floor. "Whatcha doing Twilight? And who are these two ponies?"

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash, I was just on my way to my house and I found these two ponies lost outside of town. I'm about to get them some food, you can come of you want to."

"Sure, why not." Rainbow Dash landed next to Twilight.

"So where are you two from?" Dash looked at Travis and Jessica.

"Umm, it's a long story, I'll explain when we get to… wherever we're going." Travis was too hungry to explain their journey a second time.

The four of them arrived at Twilight's house which was built out of a tree. Inside, the walls were lined with books on shelves and a few were piled in stacks on the floor. Twilight them to follow her into the kitchen and she began preparing food. They all took a seat and Twilight brought the sandwiches over with magic. Jessica was amazed.

"How did you do that? That was amazing!"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "Umm duh, she's a unicorn, unicorns could do magic," she said blatantly.

Travis looked at the sandwich in front of him, looking for some meat. All he saw was some flowers and grass. "Umm, what kind of sandwich is this? It looks… strange."

"It's a daffodil sandwich."

"Daffodils?" Travis said in a repulsed manner.

"Oh come on! Have some respect you're a guest here just eat it. What are you expecting royal hay?" Dash was irritated at the pickiness of the two new ponies.

"Umm Dash, I think you should know something about these two ponies, you see…" Twilight began retelling the story Travis told her earlier.

Dash's reaction was fairly similar to Twilight's. "You're saying, these two ponies weren't ponies… and that they're from another world called Yosemite? I'm finding that hard to believe."

Travis nibbled the sandwich a bit only to discover how flavorful it was. "Oh man why didn't we eat these back at home?" he asked hypothetically. He then began eating the sandwich fairly quickly.

Jessica stared at hers, "He's not dead. Mind as well!" Then she began ravenously eating her sandwich. Twilight was barely half done with her sandwich before the two other ponies had finished theirs.

"Not quite filled but we'll be fine," Travis said.

They spent the rest of the day in Twilight's home, Rainbow Dash left after the meal. Twilight explained to the new ponies where they were, she read a excerpts from a few books about Equestria further teaching them about the place. Jessica and Travis in return talked about their own homeland. Neither of the parties managed to grasp an understanding of each other's worlds. Eventually it got late and Twilight laid down a few bedspreads on the floor for them to sleep on. Twilight returned to her room with spike.

They both sat on the bedspread and tried to figure out how to lay down comfortably. Soon they figured it out and began falling asleep.

"Travis?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah Jessie?"

"Do you think we're ever going to go back to our world? Back home?" Jessica's voice sounded hurt and her eyes began watering up a bit.

Her brother wasn't sure how to respond. But he noticed the tears rolling down Jessica's cheeks. "We will, sis, we will." He went over and hugged Jessica, and soon they were asleep.

Up in Twilight's room, she was preparing a letter. "Spike, take a note." Spike picked up a quill and paper, "Okay Twilight, ready!"

Twilight began speaking

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ This isn't about a lesson I learned about friendship but I think you should know about this. Today I came across the two strangest ponies lost outside of town. They were out in the wilderness for a day and a half, but the strange thing about it is that they weren't from here. When I asked them where they were from, they said they were from another world called "Earth." They also said they weren't always ponies, but two legged creatures called humans. They came here when the stallion had found a strange rock with some writing on it. Upon reading it a strange blinding light was emitted from it, and then they passed out and woke up here, as ponies. Everything here was new to them; they are currently staying with me while they sort things out. However, I still question their sanity._

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

><p>I'm not so sure about this chapter, it felt like my brain just vomited all over the keyboard. Are the characters OC or no? I couldn't tell. Leave some feedback and tell me please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Assimilation

Heh, looks like I'll have a lot of time to work on this since my parents think this is an English assignment. That's good news for you guys! Thanks for the reviews again, I'm taking note of the problems you guys told me. By the way the 9th level of brony fandom to me is having some of your friends know about it and being an active member in the community. That means writing fictions, drawing pictures, etc. Look at me here rambling on; let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Assimilation<p>

The sunlight began to crack through the windows of Twilight's house. A few beams of light landed onto Twilight's eyelids. She yawned and stretched out her appendages and got out of bed. She marked her calendar and took a sheet of paper to write a to-do list for the day. She saw in the corner of her eye a letter next to Spike, who was still sleeping. "_Hmm, must've come while I was asleep."_ She levitated the letter and opened it.

_To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_ I am intrigued by these two ponies you have come across. I have come across a few others with the same characteristics before. I will be coming to Ponyville tomorrow morning to meet these two._

_ Signed,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Twilight was immediately alarmed. She said to herself "If this letter came sometime last night… then Princess Celestia must mean this morning!" She quickly woke Spike up who grudgingly got out of bed while mumbling something and Twilight hurriedly combed her hair. Downstairs, Travis and Jessica were woken by the ruckus upstairs. "The books! Spike we need to get downstairs and clean the library up before Princess Celestia comes!" The two ponies downstairs heard a door slam open and Twilight rushing down the stairs. Books began to hover and put themselves into their proper place. Spike was slowly walking down the stairs still half asleep.

In a matter of moments the house was clean, the bedspread that was originally on the floor had been taken out from underneath Travis and Jessica then folded neatly and placed into a box. Twilight was running around the house making sure everything was in their right place. Travis asked the dragon who stood next to them "Is this a daily thing?" Spike responded "No, Twilight ALWAYS freaks out when Princess Celestia is coming to town. This one time there was a parasprite infestation and she told everyone to build a second decoy Ponyville moments before the princess arrived."

Twilight returned to the library, "There we go everything is all clean and tidy!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Twilight ran to the door and opened it; there stood tall Princess Celestia with her two royal guards in front of them. "Good morning Princess, come on inside!" Twilight said enthusiastically. Princess Celestia signaled her royal guards to remain outside and she walked into Twilight's home. There she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her. "I understand that you are the new ponies around here, am I correct?" There was no response as the two were in awe of the magnificent mare before them. Jessica was the first to snap out of it, "Umm, y-yes, we're the two that were lost."

"I see, and you said that you aren't from this world?"

Travis nodded his head, "That's right ma'am, we were from a place called Earth and we were human before this… incident, have you heard about our world?"

Celestia replied with some regret in her voice "Yes, I have. You see, when my sister Luna and I were younger, we enjoyed playing with magic and enchanting objects. Well, one day we had found an interesting spell that could send creatures between dimensions. Luna had managed to enchant a stone with that spell, but when she did a blinding light was emitted from it and it disappeared."

Jessica turned to Travis, "Could that have been the same stone that you had found?"

Before Travis could answer Celestia began speaking again, "Yes, most likely it was."

An idea formed in Jessica's head "So if we found that stone again, we can return back to our home right," she said with excitement.

"No, unfortunately; the stone is bound to your world, and it does not exist on ours. Luna and I luckily had only enchanted the stone and did not use the spell, but the stone had teleported to another dimension because of the immense amount of energy that was stored within it. It had to go somewhere, so it teleported itself. My sister and I decided that it wouldn't harm anything and assumed it was floating somewhere among the stars of another dimension. We were wrong, a few years later a mysterious pony was found outside of Ponyville, similar to you two. She claimed to belong to another world, and that she wasn't supposed to be a pony, but a human. There were a few dozen other occurrences over the years, the last one actually not too long ago. "

Travis, Jessica, and Twilight were all listening closely. Jessica was overwhelmed by the information and felt devastated after hearing she wouldn't be able to return. Travis was having similar emotions, but deeper down inside he was feeling joy, joy of being away from the wretched woman that controlled his life. "So… What happens with us now," Asked Travis.

"Well, as much as I would like to help, I cannot. So I shall leave it to the responsibility of my student Twilight Sparkle to help you ponies assimilate into equestrian society. However I still will try my best to assist you. I'm afraid I must leave for Canterlot as I have some royal business to attend. Farewell, I wish the best of luck for you two."

Princess Celestia left the building and boarded her chariot, Twilight walked out with her and waved goodbye. Inside, Travis and Jessica were overwhelmed from what they had just heard. "I'm never going home…" Jessica said weakly. "It's okay… we'll make the best of what we can here," Travis said softly to her sister. She looked at Travis and smiled. "Thanks Travis."

Twilight returned inside, "Alright so I'm going to help you two fit in around here!" She pulled a few books off the shelves about social interaction and the culture of ponies. "But first we're going to learn a bit about equestrian society."

Travis just stood there and couldn't help feeling a bit awkward. "_Books… to learn about society. I guess it's a pony thing." _He played along for a little until the purple dragon spoke up. "Uhh Twilight, books can't be used for everything you know." Twilight thought for a moment and realized how strange she must look like to Travis and Jessica. She nervously laughed, "Right, maybe I'll just show you around town first, feel free to ask me any questions."

They left the door and started to stroll around town. As they passed by other ponies and buildings Jessica came up with a few questions. "Twilight, I couldn't help but to notice that there are different types of ponies. Like some have wings, some horns, and some of them have nothing."

"Good question, there are three types of ponies here in Equestria, there are unicorns, which is what I am, pegasi, which is what you two are, and then there are Earth ponies. Unicorns can use magic to manipulate objects which is how I levitated the books in the library earlier today and pegasi can fly. Earth ponies are particularly strong. By the way, do you two happen to know how to fly? I am guessing that you two wouldn't, because you've only been ponies for about a day and a half."

Travis thought back at when he attempted to fly the day before. "No, we don't know how to fly."

"No worries, I have a friend who is extremely talented in flying. Let's go pay her a visit. Maybe she can give you a tip or two."

Twlight led the group to the outskirts of town, and then she began scanning the skies. "She's usually out here somewhere…" She scanned a bit harder then got a glimpse of a rainbow tail. "There she is, Rainbow Dash! Come down here for!"

The blue pony popped her head up then dived towards Twilight and stopped before hitting the floor. "What is it Twilight? I was taking a nap."

"Can you teach these two pegasi how to fly?"

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing, "Your saying that these two grown ponies don't know how to fly? That's hilarious! Tell me, were they too chicken to fly when you were a filly?" She continued laughing for a few more moments then realized who she was laughing at. "Wait a minute, I remember you two, I saw you yesterday. You ponies were from that Earth place and had that crazy story."

"Yeah, Dash and that's why I need you to teach them how to fly! They've only been ponies for about a day and a half."

"Okay, Twilight you can return home for now, I got these ponies handled. Let's see what you got."

"Don't expect anything fancy," Travis said and then he started flapping his wings. He began getting a bit of lift and once he was a measly 5 feet in the air he lost control and crash landed into a nearby bush.

Dash put her hoof to her face, "We can work on that. Your turn Jessica."

Jessica started flapping hard, slowly but surely she started rising into the air. It wasn't anything amazing but at least she didn't lose control like her brother who was still trying to get out of the bush.

"Nice job! Though it could still use a bit of work."

An hour into the day, Jessica's flying improved, and her flying was more efficient and her control was better. Travis was also improving, but his control was still poor. He managed to fly fast though his maneuvering through the air was sloppy. Travis's was a bit bruised from crashing into trees and in one instance he actually collided into Rainbow Dash. Another hour past, they were both tired and sore.

"I think we should call it a day Dash," said Travis wearily.

Rainbow Dash was about to oppose until she realized the condition Travis was in. "Yeah. That sounds good."

They said their farewells and parted ways. Rainbow Dash returned to her home and the siblings headed back to town. They found a restaurant and sat down; of course, they sat down the human way. The waitress walked over and raised an eyebrow. "What would you ponies like to order?" Jessica and Travis looked at the menu, unable to choose due to their lack of knowledge about equestrian food. Trying to stay casual Travis asked the waitress for whatever he recommended. He wrote something on the order paper and walked away. The unusual manner in which they were sitting didn't only catch the attention of the waiter but a teal unicorn that happened to be sitting on a nearby table. "Ha! I told you other ponies sit like that," she said to her friend while pointing at the table Travis and Jessica were sitting at.

Jessica blushed, a bit embarrassed. The teal unicorn noticed Jessica blushing. "Whoops, sorry about that, it's just that my friend Bon Bon here thinks it's weird that I sit like the way you do. You proved her wrong!"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. It's just that my brother and I here have an interesting background. It's a crazy story really." Jessica stopped blushing and invited the teal unicorn to come sit with them.

"My name is Jessica, and this is my brother Travis. How about you?" Jessica decided that the best way to assimilate into the society is to make a few friends.

"My name is Lyra, and this here is my friend Bon Bon. Nice to meet you." Lyra stuck out a hoof and Jessica shook it.

"So what is this interesting background you talk about?"

"Oh you won't believe me, when I said crazy story, I meant crazy." Jessica was already tired of repeating their journey to where they were now, and she came to a conclusion that she would be deemed mentally instable if she told anyone about it.

Lyra smiled, "Don't worry about it; I've heard pretty far stretched stories out there. Experienced a fair share of things too."

"Alright," she said reluctantly. Then Jessica began telling the story they've told so many times before. She occasionally stopped and Travis took over. By the end of the story Lyra's mouth was wide open.

"You should stop by my place after lunch, I think I would like to get to know you better," said Lyra. The food arrived and Travis examined what was on his plate. He gave up on identifying it then began devouring it, surprised once again at how tasty it was.

* * *

><p>Hurrah! Travis and Jessica are stuck in Equestria for good now. By the way, Earth pony and planet Earth are two totally different Earths! So everypony still has no clue what planet Earth is.<p>

Leave Feedback!

-Thanks for reading-


End file.
